


Kind of Like Lord of the Rings

by HansonPhreek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts First Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-18
Updated: 2006-04-18
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During his first year at Hogwarts, Ronald Weasley takes his new best friends down to the lake on a sunny afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kind of Like Lord of the Rings

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes** : It’s cheesy. It’s stupid. Mike, my husband, has turned my brain into liquid and this is the best I could do… Written using prompt "Do not touch the water!"  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

“Come on guys! Hurry up!” Ron yelled from the bottom of the stairs that led to the dorm rooms. “The longer you take the less time we have outside!”

Harry emerged from the first year boy’s dorm and rolled his eyes at his best friend. “We’ve got plenty of time Ron, calm don.”

“Not if she doesn’t hurry up,” Ron whined to Harry. He stepped up a few stairs and yelled up again, “Come on Hermione! Let’s go!”

“Calm down, Ron! I’ll be right out!” Hermione yelled from inside the girl’s dorm.

“What could she possibly be doing in there that is taking so long?” Ron asked as he sulked across the Common room. He huffed and sank into a fluffy armchair in front of the fireplace. “Why do girls always take so long to get ready?”

Harry watched his friend mumble and grumble to himself about girls a bit longer and shook his head. Ron always overreacted to everything. Harry head footsteps on the stairs behind him and turned around as Hermione came into the room. “Alright Ron, we can go now,” Harry smiled.

“’Bout damn time,” Ron said, jumping out of the chair happily.

“Ronald! Watch your mouth!” Hermione said, shocked, hand flying up to her chest as if to protect herself.

“What?!?” Ron looked confused as he exited the common room through the portrait hole, “What’d I say?”

Hermione shook her head, “Never mind.” She sighed, “Let’s just go.”

Ron grinned and led his two friends out of the tower. He wanted to skip he was so happy to be finally getting out.

“Where are we going anyways?” Hermione asked.

“You’ll see,” Ron smiled, looking over his shoulder at his confused housemates.

“Why won’t you tell us?” Harry asked.

“It’s a surprise.”

“I don’t like surprises.”

“Too bad, Hermione. You have no choice.” Ron led the two preteens down the many flights of stairs and out the doors that make up Hogwarts.

Harry and Hermione followed Ron over the grounds. “We’re going to the lake aren’t we?” Hermione asked.

“Yes, if you must know.” Ron sighed. “You always spoil my fun.”

Hermione rolled her eyes as they continued to make their way towards the lake. When they finally reached their destination, Hermione found a shady tree to sit under a pulled out a book. 

“Hermione! I didn’t bring you out here so you could study!” Ron laughed as he watched Hermione read her Transfiguration book. “And where did you have that book anyways?” She wasn’t carrying a bag of any kind and he didn’t think she had pockets that big. After a moment of silence from her he gave up and turned to Harry. “So, isn’t it nice out here?”

“Yeah,” Harry said. He walked over to the lake and reached out a hand as he bent down.

“Do not touch the water!” Hermione shouted.

Harry jumped back. “Why?” He watched as the smooth surface of the lake was broken and something hideous emerged. “What is that?” Harry asked, somewhere between appalled and horrified.

“That’s why you shouldn’t touch the water. That’s the giant squid. It lives in the lake.” Ron explained as the squid re-submerged. “As long as you leave it alone it will leave you alone.”

“Kind of like Lord of the Rings?” Harry asked

Ron looked confused, “What?”


End file.
